Dissenter
by SomewhereinNevada614
Summary: Red and Blue share a special moment with each other, until Blue went missing after revealing her feelings for him and all she left was a message. Red's worried sick ventures off on his own to rescue Blue and help her on a mission that's been bothering her lately. (Luckyshipping / BurningLeafshipping) Minor lemon, nothing too detail. Ratings might change in future chapters.


It was a quarter past midnights, and a lone young teenager, sat on the beach sand while hugging her knees in deep thought. She wears her usual light blue sleeveless shirt, a red miniskirt, white sneakers with a red strip, and a white hat, sitting on her brown hair with a red pokeball emblem indented on the middle. The girl looks up at the moon and gave a sigh; she pulls out a piece of paper from a yellow bag, sitting next to her and starts reading the contents.

"Blue, you called for me?" A teenager called out that's the same age as her wearing a red jacket, with a red cap, a black undershirt underneath his jacket, light blue jeans and black sneakers with a red strip. The girl named Blue turns her head around and smiled at him then nodded her head; she immediately put the paper aside.

"Red…I wanted to talk to you." Blue said in her usual perky tone. Red smiled as he took a seat next to her. They both sat like that in silence, making Red feel very uncomfortable, considering that they've been friends for many years. He looks at her, her blue eyes staring off in the distance as the waves from the sea splashes the sand. Finally he blurted out.

"Is there something wrong?" Red asked in worries. Blue looks at him and just nodded her head.

"Not really, I just wanted to recall our times together in the past." Blue said as she smiled at him. Red rubs the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"Oh? That's it?" Red asked in a bit disappointing manner. Blue nodded her head solemnly.

"Yup, that's it." Blue replied back. Red felt very uneasy, this isn't like Blue at all, the Blue that he knows always have something witty to say; she always smiles at him in a happier tone, but now…it's different.

"Um okay…so where should we start off?" Red questions as he starts pondering. Blue giggles as; she stretch her arms out in the air.

"How about the time when I first met you?" Blue asked. Red smiles and nodded his head.

"Oh yeah! It was the time when I was battling with my pokemon and you came along…and…well…" Red muttered as his excitement died down, now that he remembers what exactly happened when he first met her, which isn't the most plausible introduction. Blue starts giggling.

"Yeah it was the time when I stole your money. Six thousand smackeroos." Blue said with a wink. Red groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw geez don't remind me…you still owe me…" Red groaned in disappointment. But the thing is; he can't stay mad at her, no matter what she did to him.

"Hehehe yeah, it was. Then after you found me again, you chased me." Blue commented. Red nodded his head triumphantly.

"Yeah this time I got you! Ha!" Red called out as he put his hands to his hips and a sneer on his face and stood up. Blue raised an eyebrow and giggles.

"Oh did you? Did you forget the fact that I stole your badges when you took your money back?" Blue commented with a wink. Red froze where he stood and moaned in defeat. Blue starts laughing out loud.

"Ohohohoho. Come on Red, how could you forget!?" Blue laughed out loud. Red sighed in defeat as he sat back down on the sand and mumbled to himself.

"Well…whatever, that's a long time ago. I also can't forgive you for stealing my lines." Red muttered to himself. Blue raised an eyebrow and finally it hit her.

"Oh about the whole 'outsmarting a trainer with two badges?'" Blue asked. Red didn't say anything, but nodded his head. Blue starts bursting out laughing which Red just shook it off.

"Oh my, you're too funny Red." Blue called out while wiping away the tears in her eyes from the constant laughing. Red smiles as he looks at her.

"Then with the whole Team Rocket and Mew thing." Red said which Blue's laughter finally died down.

"When you saved me from that rampaging Tauros?" Blue asked which Red nodded his head. A blush appears on his face as he tries to cover himself by looking away from her.

"Yeah..." Red muttered to himself. Blue smiles as she stood up.

"You came to rescue me? My hero!" Blue called out while she bends her knees and clasped her hands together. Red looks at her and starts chuckling, the fact that she did the same pose she did when she was ten years old. Red stood up and starts posing too, by looking at her angrily, with his hands clenched and his eyes glaring at her.

"Come on!" Blue called out as she grabbed onto Red's arm which he playfully did as she dragged him a bit.

"I hate to break it to you, little Rocketeer is…my sweet heart in disguise!" Blue called out happily as she swiftly pulled at his red jacket which revealed his black undershirt. Red starts laughing, remembering the time when she did that.

"Have fun now! Toodle-do!" Blue mimicked as she starts pushing Red forward. Red laughs even more.

"H-Hey hold on a minute!" Red mimicked his younger self as she grabs a hold of his waist.

"Hold on cutie!" Blue called out as she pretends to throw a pokeball out and imagined her Jigglypuff coming out, carrying them off. Red and Blue starts laughing out loud as they both fell on the sand. They kept laughing as they look at each other.

"Thanks for everything sweetie pie…" Blue whispered to him. Red smiles back as he kept looking at her.

"Well…whaddya know…?" Red whispered to her back. They stayed like that for a while, their eyes still gazing at each other, until Red went back to his senses and sat back up and looked the other way nervously. Blue sat up and looked at him while raising an eyebrow.

"Red?" Blue questioned with a bit of worry. He turns his head to look at her, there was red blush line across his face, good thing its dark otherwise Blue would noticed it. She smiled as she looked up at the moon.

"Remember the time…when I fainted?" Blue questioned which Red perked up. He just nodded his head, remembering that unfaithful event that scared the living hell out of him.

"Yeah…" Red simply said while looking down at the sand.

"It's probably the worse feeling I've ever felt…" Blue simply said, but she kept a smile on her face. Red remembers that day too well, the day when Blue witness her parents disappear in front of her eyes, after what she did to try to accomplish her goals and finally meet them for the first time. Then it was all taken away all because of Team Rocket. Just the thought of that makes Red's blood boil. He will never forgive Team Rocket, its worse than Blue stealing his badges and money, hell that's just nothing. But seeing her heart shattered after all that hard work…that just draws the line. What's worse, she still hasn't' found her parents yet.

"But…then you came along…" Blue said with a force smile. Red looked at her, he could tell that she's holding her emotions in.

"After all the things I did in the past…after all the things I did to hurt you…you still stayed by my side, heck let alone calling me your best friend." Blue muttered as she closes her eyes. She looks back at Red, her eyes a teary.

"You were my first true friend…" Blue whispered as she edged closer to Red, making his heart beating extremely fast.

"W-What a-are friends f-for…right?" Red said in a nervous voice with a small chuckle. Blue giggles and nodded her head.

"Do you know me now Red?" Blue asked which Red perks up his ears. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Of course I know you now Blue…after all that stealing and fighting together. How could I not?" Red questioned with confusion. Blue smiled softly and looks down at the sand.

"No…I mean…do you KNOW me now?" Blue asked once again. Red rubbed the back of his head, he still doesn't get it.

"I don't follow Blue…" Red said. Blue sighed in response in disappointment.

"Remember the time when I kept saying, 'do you know me now,' when we were kids, after meeting me plenty of times?" Blue questioned Red. He thought for a moment, but he still doesn't get what she's talking about.

"I still don't-" Red muttered, but he was cut off by Blue.

"Forget it…maybe its better if I show you." Blue said as she wrapped her arms around his neck which surprised him and pushed him down on the sand. Red's face flushed red, his heart pounds even more and his palms getting sweaty.

"W-What are you doing Blue?" Red asked nervously as she hovers above him, her long brown hair covers on each side.

"Red…thank you…thank you so much for everything. This is my reward to you and a repayment for the things I owe you sweetie pie…" Blue whispered. Before Red could say anything; Blue locked lips against his; Red's eyes widen in surprise and shock as he tries to realize what's going on. His best friend is kissing him! Slowly he closes his eyes and kissed her back. He knocks her white hat off and she proceeds to do the same. Finally Blue releases her kiss and looked at his red eyes.

"B-Blue…what are…" Red mutters; he couldn't comprehend any words right now; he's drowned into her beauty.

"Red…I want you to be my first, before anything else happens to me…" Blue whispered to him. Red didn't understand what she meant by that; he wraps his arms around her and kissed her full in the mouth. He rolls her over, now he's on top of her and she's at the bottom, still having their lips against each other. Red starts tonguing her and so did Blue; she slowly starts removing his black T-shirt, exposing his body. The beach is cold, but the upcoming event is about to make them warmer. Red slowly removes her light blue sleeveless shirt, exposing her black bras. Red looks at her intently and she nodded in response.

"I want to Red…" Blue breathed lustfully. Red understood what she meant as he starts unclipping her bra. Soon, they made love under the moonlight.

The next morning…

"Ughhh…" Red moaned as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and noticed that he's nude, except that his red jacket is covering most of his exposed areas. He looks around and noticed that he's still at the beach, and Blue is nowhere in sight. He proceeds to grab his black undershirt and blue jeans and put them on. Finally he grabs his red jacket and put it on.

"Blue…where'd you go?" Red whispered to himself as he placed his hands in his pockets, until he felt something in his pocket. He grabs it and pulled it out, it was a piece of paper folded into a tiny square. He unfolds it and noticed that it is a letter, written by Blue, he could tell by her handwriting.

"_Red…by the time you wake up, I am no longer here, in fact, I'm no longer with the rest of the Poke Dex Holders. I have a personal quest I need to do, and I cannot let you come with me, even if I wanted you to. I'm afraid that your life will be in peril if I invited you, so I'm sorry that I must leave on short notice. I plead you to not look for me, keep that promise Red. What we did last night on the beach was the most amazing experience I have ever experience in my thieving life. When we talked about our pasts together, it made me feel happier; it made me feel like stealing from you was always meant to happen. It brought us together and our friends. We all went through a lot, especially me and you. I want to say this Red…for a long time…I love you. I've always loved you, when you tried your best saving my parents and fighting for me…that's when I realized…I've fallen desperately in love you. That is why I cannot let you on this quest. And please, take care of Silver for me, I know he's reckless. Red…this is goodbye. I love you sweetie pie._

Red dropped the note on the sandy floor, stunned and hurt that Blue is gone. He clenched his hands tight, eyes shut, tears streams down his cheeks. He tries to say something, but he couldn't say anything, until he finally had the will to say it.

"Blue…" Red whimpers. In the end he never knew her, this whole time she was in love with him and he didn't see it coming at all; he finally realizes why he kept fighting for her, protecting her and worried over her. It's because he…loves her.

**I think the BurningLeaf stories are getting too much spotlight so I decided to create a Lucky story. Yes a Lucky story that isn't a one-shot. Does that mean I'm quitting on Burningleaf? Heck no, why would I abandon my favorite shipping!? **

**So how am I feeling you say? Well other than chemo every now and then, it's fine. My memories are actually getting a bit better, like I remember to take in my pet tortoise after dark lol. Next week is the day when I'll be in the hospital, I hope they'll have wi-fi so I can continue on my stories from there :D**

**People asks me where did I get my name from and why that? Well to put it simply I got it from a flash cartoon called Madness Combat and I've watched that since I was in middle school. It always starts out by saying 'Somewhere in Nevada'**


End file.
